


Just a Tip

by LittleMistress



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, and the not so innocent pupil Phantomhive, appearances by the not so good Professor Michaelis, basically what happens when i get inspiration at the ungodly hour of 3 am, first sebaciel fic, this is gonna be in chapters because i am an impatient motherfucker, very little editing give me a break im tired, weston arc porn, who doesnt like weston arc porn, yoooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMistress/pseuds/LittleMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered how Ciel got such a wonderfully plump ass? Squats, or some form of them anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If I was told 4 years ago that if I watched kuro would be awake at 3 am with my inner elbow stinging in pain from test smacks for the sake of accurate porn I would have laughed. Yet here I am.
> 
> Dedicated to the Smut and Popcorn duo Silverwing26 and soulless_lover, the reasons I'm damned to hell.

The soft sound of knuckles rapping against the Professor's door was not uncommon at Weston College, the Professor was known to be kind and some students might even call him attractive, not that they would ever utter such a thing aloud. However the student that stood outside the office waiting, the boy, if he could really be called one, was not your ordinary child. No, but of course neither was the good Professor Michaelis, the father who sat in the office at his desk, could hardly be called a man.

"Come in." Sebastian stated just loudly enough for the student on the other side of the door to hear him, putting corrections onto a student’s latin test as his charge walked into the room. "Ah Phantomhive to what do I owe your visit? Are you in need of tutoring?" the demonic Father asked as the student began to close the door.

"Why, yes Father I am in need of assistance with some... work." The student announced just a bit too loudly before shutting the door as if he wanted to make it known to all the other students in the hall, or rather the entire school, that the Vicar would be unavailable for a period of time. However Ciel did not drop the act of a regular student and instead played a role in a new game he made as he went along.

Sebastian could tell what his master was was doing, and with a moment of thought, knew what the boy was after. Work could be done at another time the demon thought before setting his pen down and closing his ink well.

"You're doing well in Latin however, you could recite the Lord’s Prayer with little difficulty, due to your Absolution in the Confessional." The demon said with a low chuckle. The boy flushed scarlet before resuming his role in his game.

"Ah Father, you have ways to... _ pound _ things into one's memory, which is why I'll need your guidance today." the boy sucked in a quick breath as if he was embarrassed before speaking 

again."In physical activities I am... lacking. My marks are falling and soon enough I'll be assigned Y's for them. Oh please good father can you give me a... _ tip _ ?" 

The student’s face was plastered with mock worry but his words, the words that left the boy's sweet lips held a double meaning to them that no good student would ever dare insinuate, and the false Vicar could hardly hide the devilish grin that briefly flashed across his features before smiling kindly.

"Ah my dear pupil why did you not ask sooner? I would’ve been happy to assist you." The Professor's voice lowered to a delicious sinful tone before continuing. "I will give you more than just a tip my dear child. But be warned these sessions will be far more strenuous than our last few.

"Oh thank you Professor, I'll will try my hardest!" Phantomhive spoke with the smile only a cherub could ever manage, and the eyes of an imp the student truly was.

"I'm sure you will Phantomhive, I'll be sure to do so as well and test your very  _ limits _ ." The mock Father spoke with a voice just dripping with lust. Oh how he would ravage the “innocent” child before him but not without a proper stretching.

Ciel’s breath caught in his throat at what sebastian had hinted at, before swallowing down what shame he had as he watched the “Good Father” rise from his chair and approach him with an inhuman silence, lust sparkling within those ruby eyes. In those eyes however they also glowed with something else Ciel couldn’t quite put his finger on, in that moment. It was uncomfortably familiar and somewhat threatening but sent delightful shivers down the boy’s spine.

Without thought Ciel approached Sebastian while lost in those eyes, not taking notice until his hands touched the wool of the cassock the demon wore. The cassock the demon wore to keep the facade of the vicar he wasn’t, but Ciel wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“It seems you don’t have your physical education uniform Phantomhive, we’ll have to make due in this.” The Professor spoke referring to the usual, stuffy uniform worn by the student before him. “I suppose we could remove your coat and waistcoat, though you should not be seen in your shirt sleeves outside this room. It’s unfitting of an a student at this school, but in this case this should allow for more movement.” Sebastian spoke with a grin as he began unbuttoning.

Ciel became more at ease as he was rid of the tie and stuffy wool he wore, leaving him in his thin, cotton button up shirt and uniform trousers. “Shouldn’t you remove that as well Father?” Ciel spoke as he pointed to the cassock and robes the demon wore. “Surely it would get in the way during our session, right?” The student questioned, with a childlike tilt of his head as the Professor set down his pupil’s folded uniform upon his desk. 

The demon chuckled, “It surely would I would think, give me a moment to remove my robes and cassock child.” Sebastian spoke as he too stripped down to his white button up shirt and dark trousers, folding his own uniform and placing it next to his master’s, before once again fully facing Ciel before smirking.

The child had been ogling his demon as he had undressed, mouth agape and nearly watering as he remembered each detail of his demon’s body the cloth hid from his eyes. When Ciel had come to his senses Sebastian stood smirking at him, he had taken notice of what Ciel had been doing but all shame had been thrown out the window moments ago. 

With that the student returned to his role in his little game, “Then shall we begin Professor? I’m ever so eager to learn.” cherubic smile returning to it’s place upon the boy’s lips in sweet irony.

“Why yes Phantomhive, sit as you would while beginning your morning stretches.” The false Vicar said with a smile that only spelled trouble for a certain student. “I shall teach you some new stretches that should help you become more limber.” the Professor continued.

**_“Oh hell this bloody demon is going to actually put me through a physical education lesson.”_ ** Ciel thought to himself before doing as he was told and sitting cross legged on the floor of Sebastian’s office, no need to complain and sit on a sore behind later. The aforementioned demon stood tall in front of him, before kneeling to his own level and leaning forward to adjust Ciel as needed.

“Let’s test the flexibility of your legs, my child.” Sebastian spoke softly almost in a hushed tone, and as Ciel’s legs were spread and adjusted did he realize the close proximity he was in with Sebastian. How intimate the situation was, how close he could just do what many students at Weston desired and kiss the demon before very his eye. However as with most things, involving Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel Phantomhive didn’t get to such a thing with ease, due to a horrid, new, and unfamiliar pain in his inner thigh near his pelvis.

“And this is called the butterfly position, do hold your feet as close to your groin as possible Phantomhive.” Sebastian said in a warm tone tinted with mirth, his young master was always the lazy lover, what better way to train him for future sexual escapades.

“A-ah Sebas-” before Ciel could fully voice his pain and complaint he was silenced by a gloved finger to his lips.

“Ah ah ah Phantomhive, you shall refer to me as Father or Professor Michaelis while here, we wouldn’t want any unnecessary punishment now hm?” The bastard of a demon was clearly enjoying seeing his master muster through the pain and keep himself in this butterfly position.

“F-father please this is r-rather painful.” Ciel spoke with sickly sweet venom lacing every word. “I-I’d like to st-stop.” He said with a slight strain evident in his voice.

“Oh come now Phantomhive we’ve barely started, begin leaning forward to complete this exercise quicker.” The Professor spoke with an amused smile as he gently guided his pupil forward only worsening the pain Ciel felt. 

**_“If that’s how he wants to play it I’ll have to return the favor.”_ ** Ciel thought before making a choice he would soon regret. “”Aaahhh a-ahaa P-professor Professor it hurts!” Ciel moaned loudly in pain as he was pushed forward and held at a near 45 degree angle with the floor, panting and moaning obscenely just as he usually did when being thoroughly fucked.

Slowly the Good Professor’s smile became tightlipped as he listened to the melodramatic yet alluring moaning and groaning of his pupil, just as the front of Sebastian’s trousers became tight at the little performance Ciel gave. Ciel knew how to get the reaction he wanted but, didn’t expect Sebastian’s next move until he was pushed forward near parallel with the floor for a brief moment before Sebastian let up, sending Ciel backwards onto the floor with a small “Oof!” as the previous resistance of his butler’s hand was now gone. 

“Sebastian! What in the blue hell do you think you’re doing!?” Ciel huffed angrily, not taking notice of the hard ridge in his demon’s trousers, as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head and inner thighs. The last moment Ciel had been parallel to the floor was very brief but worsened the soreness that was present near his groin. 

“Phantomhive.” That voice and tone sent a crawling feeling up the student’s spine, and left him very confused about how he felt about it, despite knowing the trouble it meant for him. “Did I or did I not tell you to refer to me as Professor or Father?” The demon never broke character in his master’s games, it was against his aesthetics and often, to Ciel’s horror and arousal, became too in tune with his authoritarian side. 

“Y-yes Professor Michaelis.” The boy spoke timidly as he reprised his own role.

“Yes what Phantomhive?” The false vicar spoke in a strict tone that could send shivers down the spine of anyone who heard it. 

“Yes you did Professor Michaelis, you told me to refer to you as such.” The student spoke with false remorse as he became more and more aroused of what was to come, all while still seated on the floor.

“Stand. You shall have to be punished my dear child, come lean forward on the desk.” The demonic Vicar spoke as he began removing his gloves and dropping them to the floor.

Ciel did as he was told and leaned forward against the desk, rump pushed out, already aroused and ready for what was to come when he felt a warm hand caress his ass. The child bit his lip as the hand traced forward to the crotch of his trousers, undoing them with ease and allowing them to drop to the floor, drawers following moments later. Ciel’s cock was now in the cool air of the office but he felt no shame nor pride about it, just need as it was neglected in favor of his ass and punishment. 

Sebastian admired the pale soon to be rosy skin of his master’s plump little rump as he ran his hand over it once more before speaking smoothly. “Five smacks should be a suitable punishment for mouthing off. Do count them Phantomhive or I’ll be forced to have to start over.” 

“Yes Father Michaelis.” Ciel spoke evenly before he heard air being displaced and felt the sting Sebastian’s palm on his rump almost immediately after. “Ah! O-one Father.”  Ciel spoke with slight strain, he knew this would be the end of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished this and couldn't wait to post it hope you all enjoy this!

Four smacks followed the first by the hand of the good Professor, each counted off by his pupil and each horribly accurate in their placement and pleasurable sting. And now an inhumanly cool hand stroked along the reddened rear and sore inner thighs of a quivering Ciel Phantomhive, who still stood leaning forward against the desk, fully aroused and dripping.

“P-professor p-please… touch me.” The student almost begged, just almost. 

“But I am Phantomhive. Please be more specific.” The demon was painfully hard in his trousers, but what not make any sudden moves unless told outright. But oh how he thirsted for his master, and his intoxicating aroma just made it all the more difficult to keep from rutting against the boy then and there. 

“H-here Professor…” Ciel said shakily as he led one of his demon’s hands to his cock, “a-and here, t-touch me here.”  Ciel spoke as he led Sebastian’s other hand to his tight opening. The boy was ready to fall apart and needed his demon to finish it.

“As you wish my wicked child.” Sebastian said before retrieving a vial of oil from seemingly nowhere and pouring a generous amount over his fingers and going to work on easing the first finger inside his master while simultaneously stroking his cock to distract and relax the boy further. With little trouble the first finger went inside, Ciel shuddering in response as Sebastian crooked his finger looking for the boy’s sweet spot. 

“Aaahhh Sebas.. P-professor Michaelis… aahhhn…” Sebastian chuckled low as he crooked a finger slowly, teasing his master as he whimpered and writhed beneath him, making the demon crave his boy even more than he already did. And as Sebastian added a second finger he stopped stroking his master in favor of leading one of Ciel’s hands to his own hardened arousal. 

Already knowing what to do Ciel began stroking his butler through the cloth of the demon’s trousers before somehow managing to tug them open, buttons be damned. He reached in for his prize, carefully pulling Sebastian’s cock out and stroke him in the open air without much effort, he was good at what he did, too good for an “innocent” student, not that Ciel cared much. He was damned the moment Sebastian came into his life, what use did he have for innocence when sinful pleasure was far more appealing.

Sebastian set to stretching his master further as he was stroked by a small, delicate, talented hand, it was almost too much to bear. Ciel’s arousal was evident in his scent and the demon could tell the boy would not last too much longer, and it drove Sebastian absolutely wild though he would not dare break his role in this game.

Ciel moaned loudly as a third finger was pushed inside his body, oh how close it brought him to the edge, how much he wished to stay teetering in such torturous pleasure forever, as  _ his  _ demon thrust 3 fingers in and out slowly he went back to stroking Ciel once more trying to push him off that edge and have the boy crumble in his arms. 

“Professor… please I’m going to… aaaahhhh!” The student cried as he came in the false Vicar’s hand, the boy’s hand stopping his ministrations to his demon’s cock in favor of clawing at the desk he was against, all while clenching around the three fingers buried in him. And as Ciel continued to convulse on the desk, relief and lust lacing his sweet whimpers, Sebastian brought his hand up to his own mouth and licked the sweet droplets of Ciel’s cum. Without a word the Professor removed his fingers from the child and caught his wicked little student before the poor boy crumpled to the floor in post orgasmic bliss. 

“Phantomhive, I do think we should continue with your lesson, hm?” The Father spoke before seating himself on his desk and having his student straddle his lap, stroking their cocks together with his contracted hand. The student squirmed and whined as he felt blissfully overly stimulated, quickly becoming hard again as his eyepatch was carefully slipped off and discarded by the other hand of the supposed Father. It revealed his own sign of his unholy contract with the devil currently going to work on him, exciting the demon immensely. 

“What should I do F-father?” Ciel spoke trying to keep his voice steady though it threatened to waver as the boy felt breathless. Trying to concentrate at the task at hand if he wanted even more of only what his devil could provide, what he could coax out of Ciel. 

Sebastian stopped stroking himself and his master before he pushed his work back to the very edge of his desk and laid back. “You need to strengthen your legs Phantomhive, why don’t you put them to use while riding me?” Sebastian spoke with the warmth yet commanding tone only Professor Michaelis would provide, yet no good Professor would ever dare say that to a student.

At those words the student flushed scarlet and assessed his options, no need to end up with an even sorer rump, and it seemed the vexing Vicar smirking up at him had no intention of making a compromise. Perhaps he should’ve asked for tutoring in latin instead.

“Well, my dear pupil, what are you waiting for?” The Professor questioned as he waited for his student’s next move in his game. He watched the boy above him swallow back his pride and trade it for a look of determination, and a small smirk.

“Nothing Father Michaelis, I was merely lost in thought.” Ciel had quickly regained his composure, before grabbing his demon’s cock and lining it up with his well stretched opening. This took Sebastian by surprise and he could only watch as his master lowered himself onto his arousal with little strain in his face.

“Oh Professor… you feel so good.” Ciel spoke with a delicious moan, face flushed and full of confidence as he began riding his demon slowly, feeling him twitch within his body. “Is this what you wanted of me Professor Michaelis?” Ciel said with slight breathlessness as he sped up, putting a real strain on his thighs for the sake of making his demon crave him more than he already did. And Ciel could tell how close his demon was to losing his composure by simply looking into those inhuman red eyes.

“Ohhh god right there Father please.” Ciel moaned out loudly as Sebastian thrust once right into his prostate, causing the demon to chuckle and do as he was so kindly asked. The Good Professor continued to meet his students hips with a thrust to the boy’s prostate, causing the pupil to close his eyes, and lean back on his arms as he moaned and cried aloud in the office not caring all that much if someone outside the door could hear if they paid enough attention. However Sebastian being a bit more clear in the head, although not by much, knew how detrimental it would be for someone walking along to hear his master’s moans. Though it pained him slightly to silence Ciel’s sweet cries of pleasure, Sebastian sat up once more and pulled the boy in for a searing kiss to muffle his moans.

Ciel without thought accepted the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s neck, turning a deep kiss into a bruising one as he parted his lips, inviting his demon’s tongue to tangle with his own. The boy only moaned louder as Sebastian took the invitation and thrusted harder to meet his masters still moving hips as they kissed messily. Drool left the boy’s reddened lips as they parted for a brief second to breath before kissing desperately, as if it would be their last. 

Sebastian’s hands helped guide Ciel’s hips as the boy’s legs began to falter from sheer exhaustion and crippling pleasure as his sweet spot was repeatedly hit with brutal accuracy. Ciel’s hands slipped into inky black locks and tugged helplessly as he felt the end draw near though it was far too soon for a certain Vicar’s liking, he needed to take action and decided to break their kiss as the boy panted and whined  

“You can keep moving on your own right Phantomhive? We aren’t even close to finishing your lesson.” The false Father spoke before removing his hands from Ciel’s hips in favor of wrapping one around the base of his young student’s little cock, halting his approaching orgasm. 

“Aaaahhhh P-professor! What are you doing I-I need to… aaahhhh!” Ciel cried and whimpered as pain and pleasure flooded through his body from not being able to cum again, stopping the movement of his hips. “What did you do? W-why can’t I-” The boy asked before he was interrupted by a quick kiss. 

“That would’ve ended your lesson too soon Phantomhive, you still need to work those legs of yours if you want better marks in physical education.” The good Professor said as he continued to thrust up into his overstimulated pupil. “You wouldn’t want to be assigned any Y’s would you?”

“Hnn.. ah no Professor, t-thank you Professor.” The student whimpered out as he began to move his hips up and down in rhythm with his Professor deep thrusts. The boy closed his eyes while biting his bottom lip as if to not let any more shameful sounds out, they would most definitely be louder and more desperate than before. 

Sebastian smirked as he watched the boy bite his lip and screw his eyes shut before arching his back and throwing his head back a bit, exposing his throat, Ciel made it far too easy for his demon to tease him. Sebastian immediately set on sucking on the skin of his little master’s neck causing Ciel to moan as quietly as he possibly could as he allowed Sebastian to do what he pleased to his body. He would allow the demon to do whatever he wanted if it meant Ciel’s pleasure would be put first, though he never would say so, the amount of trouble Sebastian could get him into would be devastating once he came down from the high of an orgasm. Then again it was against the demon’s butler aesthetics to cause any harm to his master’s noble name, he doubted any trouble would be long lived.

“Hnnn… Father Michaelis… i-it feels so good it’s so g-good. Please more, m-more!” The boy begged sweetly as he pulled back and looked into the false Vicar’s eyes pleadingly. Sebastian knew he nor himself could last much longer, as the boy grabbed onto his shirt and pressed desperate lips against his own.

Ciel moved his hips faster in hopes of coaxing the same reaction from Sebastian’s letting out a satisfied moan against Sebastian’s lips when the demon thrust harder and faster against his prostate. The boy gripped the false Vicar’s clean dress shirt so tightly he could feel his own nails digging into his palms painfully, not caring though as his pleasure was much more important. Ciel felt as if he could not let up for a moment lest his demon would too, only causing his building orgasm to be delayed even longer.

However on Sebastian’s end he knew he could not draw out this game much longer, he was at his very own limits, his master was at his wit’s end. He had fulfilled his role in his master’s game, made good on his promise and now he knew it was time to end it all, taking Ciel over the very peak of pleasure with him. He pulled away from the boy’s kiss and leaned in to whisper sweet nothings to Ciel as he stroked the boy’s cock.

“My child, you’re doing so well. I do believe it is time to draw this lesson to a close don’t you?” The Professor asked while panting lightly, trying not to groan into his pupil’s ear. The student practically grinding his hips onto his Professor’s cock, felt pleasurable shivers go down his spine as he was stroked and spoken to at the same time. He tried his best not to cry out as he answered.

“Ah y-yes Father Michaelis… I-I want to.. I w-want to cum… P-please kind F-father let me… aaahh..!” The good little student whined out as he felt his orgasm fast approaching, burying his face into the false Vicar’s neck and taking in his intoxicating scent. “P-please… let me c-cum.” The boy whimpered desperately.

“Very good Phantomhive, asking so nicely.” Sebastian spoke before stroking Ciel faster and fucking Ciel faster than his master’s legs could keep up with. “I do think I’ll let you cum now. Call for me, say my name young master. The name you gave me.” Sebastian asked with a honeyed tone as he felt his master clench around him.

“Aaaahhh Sebastian! Sebastian Sebastian oh god aaaahh…!” Ciel cried loudly as he spurted on his and Sebastian’s dress shirts. Orgasm hit him brutally, his body practically turning into jelly as he convulsed oh so lightly, allowing Sebastian to use him until he too came.

It didn’t take more than a few more powerful thrusts into the now lax body of his master for Sebastian to hit his own brutal orgasm, and came violently inside Ciel, groaning as he did so as if a huge weight was lifted off him. It took a few moments but once Sebastian regained his composure he lifted his little master from his now softening cock and into his lap as Ciel caught his breath. 

“I believe you have the stamina and strength to get better marks in Physical Education Phantomhive. Though we should do this a few more times to properly train your body.” Sebastian said in an amused tone before he heard and almost childlike giggle come from Ciel.

“Of course Professor Michaelis. Would you be so kind to help me clean up? Latin is next yes?” Ciel said with a breathless smile before pecking the lips of his demon.

“Oh my it seems so. Let’s hurry and clean up.” Sebastian replied before pecking his master’s lips. “We wouldn’t want to be late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to hell aha


End file.
